Yesterday
by Sophie Prince
Summary: Embora o amor tenha o poder de nos tornar melhor, a cada dia, pela pessoa amada, ele nem sempre pode nos redimir de nossos pecados - ou apagar nossos piores erros. Mas, isso não pode nos impedir de tentar.


**Yesterday  
** (Ontem)

 **All my troubles seemed so far away  
** (Todos os meus problemas pareciam tão distantes...)

 **Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
** (Agora parece que eles vieram para ficar)

 **Oh, I believe  
** (Oh, eu acredito)

 **In yesterday  
** (No passado)

Eu estava deitado no meio da torre de astronomia, observando o luar. Era isso, eu havia perdido minha doce Lily para o fútil e metido jogador de quadribol que nós dois sempre odiamos. E o mais estranho era o fato de que, até alguns dias atrás, ela ainda odiava o maldito Potter. Será que ela havia começado a gostar dele desde nossa briga? Eu sei que não deveria ter dito _aquilo_ , mas eu estava com raiva, e não estava controlando minhas emoções, e infelizmente, _aquilo_ foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

Eu tentei me desculpar. Juro por Merlin e por todos os deuses trouxas que tentei, mas ela não me ouviu...

Eu tinha sido um homem melhor por Lily... Eu aprendera a não ser tão rabugento como sempre fui, e tentei de todas as formas ser o melhor para ela. Confesso que no começo o que eu sentia era apenas amizade, mas depois de ela ter me ajudado de tantas formas, eu não tinha como não me apaixonar por aquela bela ruiva de olhos verdes... Olhos esses que poderiam iluminar toda Hogwarts, de tão brilhantes e vívidos que eram... E o sorriso! Ah, o sorriso dela era a melhor parte. Quando ria, tinha o sorriso amplo e brincalhão de criança, e os olhos brilhavam ainda mais. E quando apenas sorria, era o sorriso mais bonito do que o de qualquer mulher que eu já conhecera.

E eu não estava mais aguentando passar por ela e vê-la virar o rosto, por não querer dirigir-me a beleza daqueles olhos verde esperança... Esperança. É exatamente isso que Lily é para mim: aquele fio de esperança que as pessoas tem quando toda sua vida começa a dar errado. E agora minha esperança havia ido embora.

Justo quando eu estava, mais uma vez, precisando dela, mas agora foi por minha culpa. Por minha culpa eu a perdera, e apenas por minha culpa. Não era culpa do Potter, não havia sido ele a proferir tais palavras. Não era culpa de Black, ele não respirara fundo e dissera tal absurdo. A culpa era minha. Do maldito e ranhoso Severus Snape, que havia machucado a única pessoa que importou-se comigo durante toda minha vida.

Eu merecia isso. Merecia viver toda uma vida de amargura e dor longe de Lily, por que eu não merecia que ela me dirigisse seu belo olhar, eu não merecia ver seu sorriso resplandecente nem ouvir sua linda voz melodiosa. Eu não merecia Lily Evans.

 **Suddenly  
** (De repente)

 **I'm not half the man I used to be  
** (Não sou metade do homem que eu costumava ser)

 **There's a shadow hanging over me  
** (Existe uma sombra pairando sobre mim)  
 **Oh, yesterday  
** (Oh, o passado)

 **Came suddenly  
** (Veio de repente)

 **Why she  
** (Por que ela)

 **Had to go I don't know  
** (Teve que ir, eu não sei)

 **She wouldn't say  
** (Ela não me disse)

 **I said  
** (Eu disse)

 **Something wrong now I long  
** (Algo errado, e agora eu sinto falta)

 **For yesterday  
** (Do passado)

Eu estava na casa dos Potter, com o corpo de Lily em meus braços. Eu chorava copiosamente. Por Merlin! Por que ela tinha que morrer? Lily não merecia isso... Acariciei os cabelos ruivos, tirando-o do rosto e admirando a beleza dela... Continua tão linda, mesmo depois de tanto tempo... Levei minha mão direita até seu rosto, fazendo um pequeno carinho em suas bochechas, e em seguida, apertei o corpo morto em meus braços, abraçando-a de forma sufocante, como se minha vida dependesse daquilo, o que de fato dependia.

O choro de um bebê me chamou atenção, e eu olhei para o lado, encontrando a pequena criança em seu berço, olhando assustada para a cena. Sorri a ela, colocando o frágil e gélido corpo de Lily no chão e me dirigindo até o berço. Peguei a criança no colo, e ela logo me abraçou, o que foi uma surpresa para mim. Eu sequer sabia como segurar um neném direito, quanto mais ser aceito por um ser tão minúsculo...

A criança, ainda chorosa, escondeu o rosto no vão de meu pescoço, e eu olhei para Lily...

\- Lily, minha querida... Seja lá onde você estiver, eu juro que cuidarei do seu filho, por toda a minha vida. Eu não vou deixar que nada de mal aconteça a ele como aconteceu a você... Perdão, Lily... Perdão...

Meu choro estava ainda mais forte agora, as lágrimas caíam descontroladas sobre minha face, e eu respirava com dificuldade. A criança me olhava sem entender o porquê do meu choro, e eu lhe sorri, acariciando a face rubra e tirando os fios de cabelo de cima da testa, agora marcada por uma cicatriz em forma de raio... Foi então que notei os olhos. Os mesmos olhos verdes de Lily estavam no pequeno garoto em meus braços

\- Eu prometo que cuidarei de você, Harry. Custe o que custar, eu não vou deixar que nada de mal lhe aconteça... – coloquei-o, com cuidado, dentro do berço, e mais uma vez acariciei a testa e as bochechas, sorrindo torto para o menino, beijei-lhe a testa e o olhei nos olhos – Em breve nós nos veremos de novo, criança... Cuide-se até lá. Depois eu farei o meu trabalho. Até mais, pequeno Harry... E, você tem os olhos de sua mãe. – sussurro a última parte, e me viro, saindo sorrateiramente do quarto. Assim que chego no corredor, aparato para Hogwarts, saindo dentro de meus aposentos.

 **Yesterday  
** (Ontem)

 **Love was such an easy game to play  
** (O amor era um jogo tão fácil de se jogar)

 **Now I need a place to hide away  
** (Agora eu preciso de um lugar para me esconder)

 **Oh, I believe  
** (Oh, eu acredito)

 **In yesterday  
** (No passado)

Dirigi-me rapidamente até o escritório de Dumbledore. Disse a senha para a gárgula e rapidamente subi até a sala, olhando-o de forma acusadora, enquanto eu sentia as lágrimas voltarem a cair de meus olhos.

\- Você prometeu que cuidaria dela! Você jurou que a protegeria! – minha voz estava alta, e eu sabia que eu estava praticamente gritando, mas eu estava em um estado no qual eu não conseguia distinguir meu certo e errado... Eu só tinha uma esperança, e essa esperança se fora, e agora, era para sempre...

\- Severus, se acalme

\- Me acalmar? Dumbledore! A única mulher que eu amei em minha vida está morta! Você consegue entender isso? – eu estava parado ao lado da janela, com a cabeça encostada na parede, deixando as lágrimas caírem livremente. Não sentia mais vergonha delas, estava apenas chorando tudo que estava guardado para mim há muito tempo.

\- A culpa disto também é sua, Severus... – ele fez questão de me lembrar, e eu me virei para ele, olhando-o e entendendo exatamente aonde ele queria chegar.

\- O que você quer, Dumbledore? – minha pergunta era tola, por que eu já sabia o que ele queria, e eu tinha praticamente certeza das palavras que ele me dirigiria como resposta.

\- Trabalhe para mim, Severus. Faça um trabalho de agente duplo. Engane Voldemort, e ajude a Ordem. Proteja Harry. Por Lily.

Aquelas palavras martelaram em meu peito e eu respirei fundo. Já havia parado de chorar e agora estava sério, tirei minha capa e coloquei-a em cima de uma cadeira, ficando apenas com a blusa social branca e meu casaco.

\- Eu faço, Dumbledore, mas Harry nunca poderá saber, muito menos qualquer pessoa que faça parte da Ordem, entendeu? Não quero que ninguém saiba isso. Nunca.

Minha voz era bruta, e eu estava decidido a manter aquilo escondido eternamente. Não poderia deixar muitas pessoas saberem, e eu não queria que soubessem. Não queria olhares de pena, não queria que pensassem em mim como uma pessoa boa, por que eu definitivamente não era.

\- Se você não quer que saibam o quão bom pode ser...

Não esperei para ouvir o resto da frase de Dumbledore. Peguei minha capa e retirei-me da sala, voltando aos meus aposentos.

Sentei-me em uma cadeira e fiquei de olhos fechados, vendo todos os meus momentos com Lily passarem em minhas pálpebras. Quando éramos crianças e brincávamos juntos no jardim da redondezas de nossas casas. Quando entramos em Hogwarts e mesmo eu indo para Slytherin ela não deixou de falar comigo. Quando os malditos marotos implicavam conosco, e as vezes que a protegi de Potter. Lembrei-me de cada momento feliz que tivemos juntos e deixei, por último, a nossa briga.

Eu ainda conseguia ver a mágoa nos olhos verdes e aquilo poderia me matar de forma lenta e dolorosa, apenas por que eu sabia que tinha machucado ela... E agora ela se fora, e ela nunca seria capaz de me perdoar...

Eu nunca fui uma boa pessoa, mas se Lily tivesse me dado mais uma chance – apenas uma – eu poderia ter sido tudo que ela precisasse, eu poderia ter seguido caminhos diferentes e eu poderia, finalmente, ser alguém que ela admirasse e tivesse orgulho, mas eu nunca seria.

Eu sempre seria apenas o Severus Snape, odiado por todos por ser um maldito ranhoso. E talvez isso fosse apenas o que eu merecia.

 **Why she  
** (Por que ela)

 **Had to go I don't know  
** (Teve de ir, eu não sei)

 **She wouldn't say  
** (Ela não me disse)

 **I said  
** (Eu disse)

 **Something wrong now I long  
** (Algo errado, e agora eu sinto falta)

 **For yesterday  
** (Do passado)


End file.
